Tout de moi
|year = 2005|semiplace = 24th|semipoints = 22|position = |points = |previous = Notre planète|next = La Coco-Dance}} Tout de moi was the entry that Lise Darly performed for Monaco at the Kyiv 2005 contest. Monaco had failed to qualify out from the semi finals in 2004, and in 2005 (and 2006), it was no different. This is Monaco's worst-placed entry, but points-wise the best since they attempted to come back in the 21st Century. Lyrics French= Je donnerais ce que j'ai de plus cher Je pourrais même faire quelques prières J'apprendrais à devenir celle Que tu voudrais que je devienne J'irais contre les tempêtes et les vents Je crierais haut et fort mes sentiments Pour que nos routes se mélangent Je deviendrais ton ange Tout de moi Je dépose à tes pieds mes heures et mes armes Quand tout déjà Me rappelle que je ne suis rien sans toi Tout de moi Je te donne tous mes rêves, mon cœur et mon âme Quand tout déjà Me rappelle que je ne suis rien sans toi Dans cette ville où tout parle de nous Reste le souvenir des rendez-vous J'accroche des mots pleins d'espoir En attendant le vent du soir J'ai des nuits qui ressemblent à des années J'ai perdu le sommeil à trop rêver J'ai beau crier contre des murs Mais rien ne me rassure Tout de moi Je dépose à tes pieds mes heures et mes armes Quand tout déjà Me rappelle que je ne suis rien sans toi Et si les dieux sont contre nous Alors je serais marabout Je chasserais les hivers froids Comme une reine de cœur défend son roi Oh whoa... Oh oh.... Tout de moi Je dépose à tes pieds mes heures et mes armes Quand tout déjà Me rappelle que je ne suis rien sans toihttp://diggiloo.net/?2005mc |-| Translation= I'd give the dearest I have I could even say some prayers I'd learn to become the one You want me to become I'd face storms and winds I'd shout out my feelings clearly out loud To fuse our routes I'd become your angel All of me I lay my time and my weapons down at your feet When everything already Reminds me that I'm nothing without you Yes, all of me I give you all my dreams, my heart and my soul When everything already Reminds me that I don't exist without you In this town where everything speaks about us The memory of our dates are left I hang up words full of hope Waiting for the evening wind I have nights that look like years I've lost sleep by dreaming too much I've shouted against walls But nothing puts my mind at ease All of me I lay my time and my weapons down at your feet When everything already Reminds me that I'm nothing without you And if the gods are against us Then I would be a marabout I would hunt cold winters Like a queen of hearts defends her king Oh whoa... Oh oh.... All of me I lay my time and my weapons down at your feet When everything already Reminds me that I'm nothing without you Trivia *Marabout - a hermit, a solitary. References Videos Category:Monaco Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2005 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Non-Qualifiers